Rise of a Legend
by Dragon Soul94
Summary: Betrayed by his and family, Ash Ketchum runs away with all his Pokémon. Years pass and due to an upcoming tournament Ash returns to the league as the Champion of Kalos. As he battles his way to the top along with his new friends and family, will he forgive his old one? And with a new darkness rising unlike the world has ever faced will they survive or fall to the shadows? Ash/Harem
1. Chapter 1

**Dragon Soul94: Hello fellow readers of fanfiction, this here is my first fanfiction that I have written. It's an Ash is betrayed fic done my way. I hope you all enjoy it! Please no flamers, though I would love some criticism to make this better, to be honest I ****suck at grammar**** (WARNING). I'll do my best though so without further ado let's get started.**

**Prologue:**

**The Rise of a Hero **

High up on Mt. Silver, several Pokémon can be seen flying around. When looking around the sky different Pokémon ranging from Altaria, to Charizard, and Pidgeot. From a cave near the top of Mt. Silver a tall figure walked out. What walked out was a Lucario, but this one was oddly colored compared to its usual. Where the blue fur would normally be was pure untainted silver. Instead of the brown patch that this species is known for was blood red; even its eyes were as blue as the vast oceans. The Lucario looked to the clear skies before closing its eyes and began sensing its surrounding with its aura.

"_Where are you Master_" it thought to itself. Focusing more, it expanded its sensing range and finally found what it was searching for. "_So you're at the top again huh_" and without opening its eyes it jumped up. Landing from ledge to ledge it made its ascension up the treacherous mountain until it reached the where its feet landed in s snow pile. Even with all its jumping, Lucario did not make a sound. Opening his eyes Lucario saw a man sitting perfectly still in the snow on the ledge, meditating.

The man looked to be about 19 years of age. He had semi- long raven colored hair that reached to the middle of his neck. The hair itself was also spiked all around, giving it a wild appearance. He had on a short sleeved muscle shirt that fit his form perfectly, showing off his lean build. Next to him was a staff that was stabbed into the snow with a blue crystal at the top surrounded by metal rings. Hanging off of it was a black leather jacket, with straps on the front that had two pockets on the side and four smaller ones on the front. It also had a high collar on the front that could easily hide the bottom half of his face when closed. Completing the set off was dark blue jeans and a pair of red and black leather boots.

Lucario walks up to the man and simply sits next to him. Crossing its legs in a meditative position, he too began meditating alongside the man. Without so much as twitch the man addresses Lucario.

"So what bring you up here Lucario? You are usually sleeping in on days like this" he said to Lucario.

"_What I can't just join my Master in morning meditation anymore_?" Lucario replied, eyes still closed, in amusement. The man's response was to chuckle a bit wearing a smirk on his face.

"Normally no but on days like this, you are extremely lazy so something must have happened to get your lazy ass up. And stop calling me Master, dammit!"

"_Simple Master, a Pidgeot came and dropped this letter off for you. It said it was urgent this letter got to you_" Lucario replied.

"That would not have gotten you to leave. You would have had one of the other Pokémon bring it to me instead" the man said with his eyes closed still meditating.

"_Let me rephrase that, the letter was not addressed to you but to Ash Ketchum instead_" Lucario said looking at the man. The man's eyes snapped opened and narrowed at the letter.

"No one but the Elite Four of Kalos should know who and where I am and none of them own a Pidgeot" the now revealed Ash Ketchum said to Lucario with a hint of curiosity.

"_I have no idea who sent it Ash since I didn't open it_" Lucario replied getting up. "_Either way here you go_" he handed the letter to Ash.

Getting up as well Ash took the letter thanking Lucario and began reading it aloud.

"_Dear Champion,_

_I would like to congratulate you on your achievements and skills. You have been courteously invited to a new tournament that is being introduced, The Pokémon Master Challenge. The Champions and Elite Four of the League Regions are mandatory attendance. The tournament will be held at the Indigo Plateau, directions on the back if you can't find it. Can't wait to see you there._

_-Mr. Goodshow_

_P.S. Damn Ash you are one hard person to find. I used all my resources including Scott to track you down. Please attend this tournament; the League is missing that spark you always bring. We all truly miss you. I really hope to see you again soon my boy._"

Lucario looks at Ash intently "_So what are we going to do Master_?"

Looking Lucario in the eye, Ash smirks and replies with a simple "go gather everyone and meet by the cave."

Without a word Lucario nods and starts it decent down the mountain. Ash looks at the falling snow with a solemn look as he grabs his things and follows Lucario. "It's been nine years. Nine years…."

…_.Flashback 9 years ago_…

While walking through Pallet Town after his lost in the Unova League Ash spoke to Pikachu, who sat comfortably on his left shoulder.

"I can't wait to see everyone again. It's been such a long time, even though we lost." To be honest Ash knew it was his fault that they lost. He could honestly say that this league was by far his worst one yet. Pikachu nodded while rubbing its cheek against Ash's, trying to cheer him up. Petting Pikachu's head, Ash smiled warmly "thanks buddy."

They walked until they were in front of his house. "Well we are home buddy. Let's surprise everyone!" he said excitedly to his longtime partner. He snuck in the house but as he neared the living room he heard voices. He looked around the corner and saw his mother, Prof. Oak, Gary, and all his traveling companions, both old and new.

"I can't believe Ash lost ANOTHER league" said Brock with a bit of disappointment in his voice. Everyone merely nodded agreeing with him.

"This was his fourth attempt and he did terrible in this one. It just seems like Ash is getting worse instead of any better" this came from Misty.

"That's why I need all your help. I think Ash should give up his dream of being a Pokémon Master and think more rationally. It's not going to happen, especially after his last performance" Delia, his own mother, said. Everyone nodded agreeing that Ash should just quit his lifelong dream.

"Ashy Boy needs to grow up and quit like I did. He just isn't cut out to be a Master in the end" Gary said nodding.

Both Ash and Pikachu were shocked to be hearing all of this from the people they trusted the most, people they believed to support them and their hard work. Quickly the shock began to turn to pure unadulterated rage. How dare they kill him to quit, THEY HAVE NO DAMN RIGHT! He looked at Pikachu and saw his cheeks sparking with its rage boiling and said "let's go grab the others and leave. They are not worth the effort' Pikachu nodded agreeing with his best friend, though his rage didn't die down in the least.

They left to the lab quietly and gathered all of his Pokémon. He told them all what happened and needless to say that they were absolutely furious. Collecting everyone he left with his Pokémon, leaving a note in the lab. With that he got on Charizard's back and they flew off to collect Ash's other Pokémon from all over the regions.

…_.Flashback End…._

Arriving at the cave Ash saw all of his Pokémon gathered around chatting with each other. All kinds of Pokémon, both big and small. Walking forward Ash pulled out a pair of royal blue fingerless leather gloves from his pockets. On the top of the gloves were two different colored gemstones, the right was black while the left was red. He stopped at the cave entrance and turned to all of his Pokémon.

"Everyone we have all worked hard since we stepped foot on this mountain. We trained until we dropped, only to get up and train even harder. Due to this determination we were not only able to conquer the gyms of the Kalos Region but also its League, Elite Four, and even it's Champion. Now a new tournament has begun and as the new Champion of Kalos my attendance and participation is mandatory. I believe is the best time for us to step out from the shadows and show the world our power. I say LET'S CONQUER THIS TOURNAMENT!" In response to his speech all of his Pokémon roared out their support, some even going as far as to shoot an attack in excitement. Having one last look over his family Ash said to himself "time to take the world by storm."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey everyone this is Dragon here with a new chapter for this story. So far you people like it and I'm happy about that. You guys are awesome! Just to get this out to everyone, the trainers will NOT be weak. Ash will be very strong and only gets stronger but so will the other trainers which include the traitors. Well other than that I'm done. I hope you all enjoy this new segment!**

**Pokémon- An attack **

_Pokémon- Pokémon speaking (people won't understand them unless it say otherwise)_

"Pokémon"- Human speech

'Pokémon'- Thinking

**Chapter 1:**

**Gather for the Tournament**

The winds were howling, but not because of it being windy. It was howling due to the incredible speed a Charizard was flying through the air with. On his back was our hero, Ash Ketchum with his infamous partner Pikachu on his left shoulder. He wore the same outfit except with a necklace holding five Luxury Balls hanging from his neck.

"_So Ash do you have any idea where we are supposed to go once we get to the Indigo Plateau" _Pikachu asked him. Thanks to Ash's control of his aura he's to communicate with all of his Pokémon, though he's nowhere neared mastered it.

"Most likely we will have to be at the Pokémon Center that's where you register" Ash replied to the electric mouse. "The others should have gotten their letters by now and must be waiting for us." Charizard grinned at this and began to speed up. "Looks like you're dying for a battle, huh Charizard." Charizard's response was to release a deafening roar to the heavens above as he shot like a rocket through the air.

…**Near the Indigo League…**

"Man I can't wait, we are finally here and now we are going to crush the competition" said a young man that wore thick glasses. He wore a white shirt with a zipped open green jacket over it. He also wore grey kakis and grey sneakers with long socks. He had black, mid- neck length hair. He had a grin that had a good amount of arrogance in it.  
"Calm down Max! The league isn't going to go anywhere" replied a certain bandanna wearing coordinator. Her clothing has not changed in the slightest.

"She's right you know Max" spoke a young man with spikey hair and squinted eyes. He wore a black and white checkered shirt and long tan kakis with black sneakers. "You don't want to burn out before the tournament even begins." Max looked to the group with a grin and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Sorry guys I'm just really excited! I mean all the most recognized trainers will be attending this thing" Max spoke excitedly to the two teens that spoke to him. "Trainers, Gym Leaders, Elite Fours, and even Champions, even HE might attend too" his tone went from a kid in a candy store, to a kid who lost everything.

That one sentence sent everyone into down casted, solemn looks. The group consisting of all the traitors, including Prof. Oak and Delia Ketchum.

Delia was exceptionally upset to a point tears were beginning to flow. She never wanted to push her son away like she did. She was only worried about where what his future was taking him. She wanted to help him; she already had a job offer for him which as a teacher at the prestigious school for young trainers, Poke Tech. They were more than happy to have him, a trainer of such a high caliber, as a teacher in their school. When she read the letter that Ash left at the lab she knew that she went too far and burst into tears. After weeks of crying she decided that she decided that she needed to go find him. She herself went on her own journey to find her missing son with her Mr. Mime and got herself a good amount of Pokémon and became quite popular in skills. She was even offered to compete in the tournament and she agreed hoping Ash would be here as well. Giving a hopeful smile she spoke to the group.

"We will find him here I'm sure of it. After all, a mother knows when her child is near" she this but had no clue who she was trying to convince, them or herself.

Little did she know that her instincts were right in her son being at the tournament but also someone she expected to see again.

…**Back to Ash who just arrived at the Indigo Plateau Stadium…**

"Well we are here buddy" Ash spoke to Pikachu who just nodded from its perch. "So many memories here" he smiled as he reminisced, putting his staff in the ground while looking around.

Charizard looked down knowing that it was his fault that Ash lost that league. Ash was counting on him and yet because of his stubbornness, Ash was let down. That's why he always gives out 110% in his battles. He know Ash will be a legend to the trainers of history, just like a man who went by the name of Red and he, personally, will become more legendary than Red's Charizard.

Feeling Charizard's emotions, Ash smiled and rubbed between his wing eliciting a growl of pleasure from the Fire/ Flying type. Taking the pokeball off his left wrist he returned Charizard. "Let's go" and he left to the Pokémon Center.

A half hour later the Center was in sight. As he neared the Pokémon Center he smirked as he dodged to the left, dodging a kick aimed for his head. His attacker was a young girl, around 18 years of age. She wore a light blue, form fitting training GI. She also wore orange leg warmers that went from the ankle to halfway to the knee. Under that she wore red slacks that hugged her slender legs. Wrapped around her arms were white bandages, it also wrapped around her hands only showing her fingers. She had fiery red hair that only went to her shoulders tied in a ponytail. She wore a smirk that screamed confidence. She had a band on her arm with the number one written on it.

"Damn I thought I had you that time Ash. How about we try that again" she said as she got into a fighting stance. Ash smiled at her challenge and slipped into a fighting stance with his staff.

"Bring it on then Mia, let's see if you got any stronger" he said ready to put her down with a smirk. As they tensed to charge at each other a male voice yelled out to them.

"Are you guys serious right now, not even five minutes of seeing each other and you guys are already sparring!"

Looking at the voice they saw a man about the same age as Mia. He had a muscular build, just slightly above Ah's. He had black hair with a white strip along the side. He was also slightly taller than Ash, standing at 6'5 while Ash is 6'0. He wore a white T-Shirt with a number four on the front. He also has black jeans that are jagged at the bottom, giving it a rugged look. He wore purple sneakers with the picture of a Scolipede on the sides. As he walked up he was shaking his head.

To his left was a slightly older man. He stood at 6'2 and has short black hair. He wore a light blue jacket with a black hood on it. On his back was sheathed katana that looked light. Under the jacket he wore a pure black sleeveless shirt showing small muscle. He was wearing orange slacks with a yellow line that stopped just below the knee. He wore yellow and white sneakers with short black socks. Around his neck was necklace that had a coiling Dragonair with the number three in the middle.

On the left of the first man was another girl slightly smaller than the second male but a little bit taller than the first girl. She had semi- long blonde hair that reached to the top of her shoulders. She also had uneven bangs, the right barely reached her eyes while moving to the left was longer covering the left eye. She wore a long black leather trench coat that reached her knees. Lining the edges of the coat were red and yellow fire patterns. Under it she wore a black shirt and a grey vest with two pockets on the front. She wore black form fitting slacks, with black and grey sandals completing the look. On the back of the trench coat was the number two. Next to her was a shiny Umbreon.

These four new people were the new Elite Four of Kalos. The first Elite and Fighting specialist Mia Seas. Alex Rain, the second Elite and the Dark type specialist. Suzaku Ryu, the third Elite and Dragon specialist. Lastly Tai Rider, the fourth Elite and a Poison type master. They are some of Ash's closest friends.

"Hey don't blame me Tai. Your girlfriend started it with attacking me first" Ash replied in amusement.

"Yeah whatever Ash, we all know you would have started a fight with her at some point anyway" Alex sniped smirking. Next to her, Umbreon simply nodded.

"That is beside the point Alex" Ash said glaring mockingly at her.

"Well as amusing as this is" Suzaku said. "You need to register your room and the league so you can compete and have a place to stay." Everyone nodded their heads at the point he made and entered the Pokémon Center. At the counter was the usual Nurse Joy you find in this region.

"Hello and welcome" Joy greeted with a big smile. "How may I help you today?"

"Yes I came to enroll for the tournament" Ash replied calmly.

"Ah ok then sire" Joy replied. "I just need your invitation letter and your Pokedex as well." Ash merely nodded and hands her what she asked for. Joy looks over the letter making sure it's legit. After confirming that it is indeed real, she inputs the Pokedex information and what she saw cause her eyes to widen. Looking up she spoke in a shocked voice.

"You're Ash Ketchum. You went missing from the league years ago! Many thought you had died." Ash chuckled softly at her shocked state.

"Well as you can see Nurse Joy, rumors of my demise were greatly exaggerated" he spoke pointing to himself. "I am very much alive and kicking, though I would prefer you keep my identity a secret." Nurse Joy looked at him confused at his request.

"While I have no problem doing that for you, you do realize you can't enter under an alias correct" Joy responded questioningly.

"I understand and realize this" Ash answered. "I just don't want people to know I am back until the tournament begins. The only one allowed to know is Scott and Mr. Goodshow."

"Yes Mr. Ketchum" Joy responded. "Here are your Pokédex and your room key. Your room is in the Legend Hotel in the Lugia Suite. Have a good day sir." Ash nodded and turned to look at his group.

"Let's go look at the suite. I heard that the Legend Hotel is awesome! It is a 5 star hotel after all" exclaimed. Everyone nodded curious since they are on the middle floor of the Legend Hotel, which was reserved for the Elite Four members of each region. As they were leaving they heard a voice that made Ash stiffen for a second.

"Come on guys let's get signed in first, then we can worry about sightseeing!"

Knowing who that voice belonged to, Ash quickly popped up his collar and closed the jacket which hid the bottom half of his face up to his nose. Using his aura he changed his eyes from their usual brown color to an azure blue.

Running into the Pokémon Center was the last people Ash ever wanted to see, Max Maple and the original gang. Max, not watching where he was going, bumped right into Ash. The action caused Max to fall right onto the floor while Ash didn't even budge.

"Max!" yelled the traitors. "Are you okay? You should watch what you're doing" May asked then reprimanded him. Looking to Ash, who she couldn't recognize, she bowed her head "I am terribly sorry about that Mr."

Deciding to swallow down his growing rage he responded "It's quite alright. No harm was done."

The Elite Four were quite shocked as Ash actually sounded sincere, though they knew better. The group walked around the traitors so they could leave but before they could exit, a hand reached out and grabbed Ash's wrist. Turning around they discovered the culprit was none other than Max.

"Wait I want to ask you a question" Max said while eyeing the Pikachu on the strangers shoulder. Seeing that kind of connection struck his heart strings as he remembered the trainer he idolized. Nearly scowling Ash looked at Max with cold eyes as he responded.

"First off kid, it would be in your best interest and health to NOT grab me like that again. You don't know me so don't touch me. Second depending on the question I may or may not answer."

May was about to yell at him for talking to her brother like that before Max jumped in, though a bit warily, "I apologize it won't happen again. I wanted to know if you met someone by the name of Ash Ketchum."

Raising an eyebrow to this, Ash decided to see where this would lead "yeah I met a trainer who went by that name. A Pikachu, not unlike mine, on his shoulder. Raven black hair, brown eyes, zigzag lines on both his cheek?"

Everyone from the old group seemed to gain an excited and hopeful look on their faces at his words. Delia jumped right in front of him with sparkling eyes and practically yelled for Ash's location.

"I'm not telling you where I saw him at though" which didn't yield any positive responses.

"WHY NOT?!" they yelled out, not happy being denied the whereabouts of their missing friend.

"Simple really" he replied not bothered at all. "I just don't feel like telling you since, once again, I don't know you." Delia wasn't about to give up.

"Please sir, please. If you know where my son is please tell us" Delia begged with tears in her eyes and bowed her head. Ash shook his head almost feeling guilty, almost.

"Come on young man be reasonable" Prof. Oak chimed in. "This is his mother who has been searching for him for a really long time."

"That, professor is really not my problem" the disguised Ash responded coldly. "He earned my respect and asked that I keep silent on where he is, unless I trust them." That's when Max got an idea.

"Then what about a battle! If we win then you have to tell us where Ash is." Ash looked interested and decided to use this as a warm- up for his Pokémon.  
"Fine then I accept. My friend Alex here will referee the battle. I will only battle two of you, with two Pokémon each, so pick wisely. That still gives four chances though; we will use the field in the back of the Center." Everyone nodded in agreement to the idea and challenge. 'Good let's if theses traitors will be a match for me' Ash thought while releasing a cold smirk. Part one of putting those traitors in their place will begin soon.

**AN: And that is where it is. People were asking to make it longer so I hope that I lived to the expectations. I'm trying to give everyone a bit of character development so I hope I'm doing good so far. Like I said at the top no trainer who is in this tournament will be weak cause then where is the challenge. As for making Delia a trainer, I decided to be a different and make her a battler. In the manga she was one hell of a trainer and I wanted to bring that back. Well I hope I did good but let me know what you think, just please no flames. I have a set idea of where I'm going but if you guys have any ideas of your own you would like to see in Ash's Harem let me know. They may or may not be added because I'm trying not to add too many to it. Well that's this is Dragon Soul94 heading out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hello all my fellow readers. I must say I did not expect my story to do so well so THANK YOU ALL! Now it may not seem very impressive but this is good enough for me :D! Just so you all know I am in college and working to be a Psychologist so that will take up some time but I won't stop cause I could use the stress reliever called writing lol. Well enough of all that lets get the story started.**

**Pokémon- Attack**

_Pokémon- Pokémon speaking (people won't understand unless told otherwise)_

"Pokémon"- Human speech

'Pokémon'- Thinking

"_**Pokémon"- Pokédex Entry**_

**Chapter 2:**

**The Battle of Old Friends**

After accepting the challenge that was declared by Max everyone met on the battlefield in the back of the Center. Wanting to get this started already Ash went to his side of the battlefield with his Elites while Alex went to the referee's box. The traitors all went to the opposite side while Max went up first.

Alex, with Umbreon lying next to her, announced "The battle between Max Maple and Satoshi Hitsuki (Ash's fake name) will now commence. Each side is allowed two Pokémon with no time limit. Attacks such as U- Turn and Volt Switch are allowed to be used. Trainers choose you're Pokémon" Max was more than eager to start things off at the announcement.

"Vigoroth lets take him down" Max announced tossing up the Pokéball (AN: I will not describe how a Pokémon looks unless they are different from the usual). Vigoroth popped out roaring to the heavens above. Ash looked mildly impressed, it actually looked strong.

"Not bad but now it's my turn. Lend me your aura, Milotic" Ash announced and out came Milotic. From Brock's standpoint he was stunned by how healthy Milotic was, while the others were awed by its beauty. Milotic roared just like Vigoroth to show its fighting spirit.

"Let the battle begin!"

"Vigoroth get in there and use your **Slash **attack" Max ordered. Without a moment's hesitation Vigoroth took off! Vigoroth descended upon Milotic and was about to deliver its attack. Ash had to admit it was fast… but not that fast.

"Milotic dodge now and hit it with an **Iron Tail**" Ash commanded calmly. With a fluid motion that matched its beauty, Milotic dodged left of the attack. Before Vigoroth could recover Milotic hit Vigoroth in the stomach launching him back to Max. To Vigoroth's credit it recovered quickly and landed on its feet.

Not wasting an opportunity Max gave out his commands, "Vigoroth use **Shadow Ball **then jump up and hit it with a **Thunderbolt**" and without a beat Vigoroth fired a **Shadow Ball**. While the ball of dark energy glided towards Milotic, Vigoroth jumped high into the air and its body charged with electricity before firing a devastating **Thunderbolt**.

"Milotic use **Iron Tail** to deflect that **Shadow Ball**. Then slam your tail into the ground" Ash commanded. Like before, Milotic's tail became metallic and just when the **Shadow Ball** got in range it smacked it high into the air. Then just as she was commanded, slammed her tail into the ground.

The **Thunderbolt** had struck Milotic and began to cheer thinking his plan worked. "Great hit Vigoroth" Max cheered but that quickly died down when he noticed how Milotic wasn't even flinching from the attack. "Why isn't Milotic not in any pain, its weak against electric type attack?"

Before Ash could say anything Gary figured it out and spoke out loud "It was the **Iron Tail**!" he yelled out. "He grounded it using the **Iron Tail**." Everyone was shocked by those words. Ash smirked while Pikachu mentally snickered at their faces.

"Milotic charge in and get ready to strike girl" Ash told Milotic who roared and charged forward at high speeds.

"Vigoroth charge back and use **Brick Break**" Max said slightly panicked by Milotics gaining speed. Raising its left arm diagonally, which glowed a white color and charged to meet Milotic.

When he saw this, Ash smirked knowing Max walked right into his trap. "Milotic you know what to do."

Milotic's response was just to speed up. Meeting in the middle, Vigoroth roared as he sent his **Brick Break** down hoping to smash Milotic. Not giving it the chance, Milotic dodged by moving to the left and then wrapped its tail around both of Vigoroth's hands.

"Vigoroth use **Thunderbolt**" Max yelled out.

"Milotic **Light Screen **now" Ash commanded with no worries at all.

Milotic glowed in a golden aura initiating its attack. Vigoroth unleashed a devastating lightning strike destroying the ground a bit. Milotic's **Light Screen** took effect, cutting the attack in half. Not even feeling the attack, Milotic glared at Vigoroth's attempt and shook the attack off.

"Milotic…** Hyper Beam**" Ash gave the command.

Milotic's response was instantaneous as it tightened its grip on its captive as it charged up its energy. Vigoroth began getting worried and struggled even harder to escape only for its attempt to fail.

"Finish it off now Milotic" Ash said ready to end it, getting a nod from Milotic.

Milotic lifted Vigoroth off its feet and slammed it on the ground. After repeating the process three more times, she threw him into the air and instantly fired the beam of destruction which exploded upon impact.

"Vigoroth!" Max yelled out worried for the Hoenn Pokémon. Out of the smoke Vigoroth fell onto the ground completely unconscious.

"Vigoroth is unable to battle, victory goes to Milotic. Trainers please send out your next Pokémon" Alex declared.

"Vigoroth return, you fought hard" Max said returning Vigoroth. Taking out another Pokéball, Max sent it up into the air "Vibrava your up next buddy!" Out came a Vibrava as it floated to the ground ready to battle.

"Milotic come back I have someone else I want to use" Ash said. Milotic just turned around to stand next to her trainer. Taking out a Pokéball as well, he tossed it up "Tauros show them your aura."

The great bull popped out stomping its feet on the ground and roared out. It looked the same as any other Tauros, except for a long scar that went across its left eye diagonally.

"Vibrava lets be careful here, use **Earthquake**" Max said warily. His Milotic won without breaking a sweat, there was no telling how strong Tauros was.

"Raising its front legs up in the air, Vibrava slammed its legs on to the ground. The earth shook and rumbled and caused the ground to crack which rushed towards Tauros.

"Tauros use **Protect**, then use **Flamethrower**" Ash commanded. Focusing its power, Tauros released a green bubble of energy canceling any damage. When the ground settled down, Tauros reared its head back and unleashed a torrent of flames at Vibrava.

"Vibrava go up to dodge it. Then use **Dragonbreath**" Max yelled out to his dragon. Vibrava did as he was told and dodged the flames. Rearing its head forward, it shot a hot breath mixed with a beam of white energy in the middle towards Tauros. It struck hard causing a good explosion around Tauros and picked up dust. Max began to get excited thinking he took down the bull or at least wounded it badly.

"Tauros use **Ice Beam**" Ash commanded not worried at all. A blue beam of cold energy shot out of the smoke and raced towards Vibrava.

It tried to dodge but its wing got caught by the beam doing some major damage to him and began to fall towards the ground.

"Vibrava catch yourself please, pull up" Max yelled out in a panic.

Ash smirked without a care "Tauros use **Zen Headbutt** now." Like a rocket, Tauros shot from the remaining smoke with the top of its head glowing a light blue color.

Vibrava didn't have a chance to recover before Tauros slammed into Vibrava, causing it to yell out in pain, though Ash wasn't done yet.

"**Water Pulse**" Ash said quickly. Doing as told it released a blue ball of water which when it hit Vibrava sent it flying in an explosion of water and waves.

Vibrava just couldn't take it anymore and passed out.

"Vibrava is unable to battle. Winner is Satoshi Hitsuki" Alex announced not surprised at all by the outcome.

"Return Vibrava you tried your best" Max said solemnly returning his unconscious Pokémon. He couldn't believe just how outmatched he was. Granted these two were nowhere near his strongest Pokémon, the same could probably be said for his opponent.

"Well one down and one to go. So who's next" Ash asked not caring in the least. He is getting seriously bored and just wanted to get to the forest to let out his friends since they hate being kept in their Pokéball for a long time. He thought this as he touched the Luxury Balls around his neck.

"I think I should go next guys" Gary said, determined to find his childhood friend. As he walked forward he got ready to battle.

"This battle will be between Gary Oak and Satoshi Hitsuki. Rules are the same as the last battle. Trainers send out your next Pokémon" Alex announced.

"I'll go first this time, Tauros return. Glaceon may the aura guide you" Ash returned and the released the frozen eveelution Pokémon. The ice type stood tall and proud with an air of regal and beauty surrounding it.

"Fine then let's go Umbreon" Gary sends out one of his most trusted Pokémon. Just like Glaceon, it stood tall and proud.

'Let's get this over with already' thought Alex. "Begin."

No sooner those words left her lips before Umbreon took off towards Glaceon. Ash released a small smirk, really impressed by its speed but not worried at all.

"Glaceon use your **Blizzard** attack" Ash commanded calmly. Glaceon's eyes seemed to grow colder before it released a fast storm of ice and snow from its mouth. It raced towards Umbreon while freezing anything that was too close to it.

"Umbreon dodge then use **Dark Pulse**" Gary countered. Umbreon moved left dodging the attack and opened its mouth. It released a dark beam made of black and purple rings.

"Glaceon block it with **Shadow Ball" **Ash said. Glaceon charged up an attack of dark purple energy like the **Dark Pulse **but instead fired it in the shape of a ball.

The two attacks met in a show of dominance, but in the end resulted in both of the attacks exploding in a tie. Using the smoke as a cover, Glaceon released another **Blizzard** attack towards Umbreon.

Not expecting the powerful attack, Umbreon was hit and sent flying back towards its stunned trainer. In a show of experience though, Umbreon twisted in the air and landed on its feet.

"Umbreon go and use **Iron Tail** then follow up with a **Dark Pulse**." The back of its tail raised and hardened as Umbreon charged towards its ice counterpart.

"Glaceon counter him with your own **Iron Tail** then launch your **Shadow ball**." Just like Umbreon, its tail hardened and launched itself towards Umbreon.

Right before they met, they twisted their bodies and slammed their tails into one another and pushed trying to overpower the other. Sparks began to fly and a bright light shined as they pushed. Pushing they were each thrown back before twisting in the air and released the attack they were commanded to do.

Just like their tails, the two attacks met in a show of dominance. The struggle lasted for five seconds before the **Shadow Ball** overpowered the **Dark Pulse **and raced towards Umbreon who did not have time to dodge and was hit.

Waiting with bated breath, Gary leaned in a bit with worry for his dark Pokémon. As the smoke cleared a silhouette was shown and when it cleared showed Gary's Umbreon unconscious and covered in bruises.

"Umbreon is unable to battle, victory goes to Glaceon. Please send out your final Pokémon" Alex spoke out.

Returning their Pokémon to their balls, they got ready to send their new Pokémon choices on the slightly destroyed and frozen field. Gary sent out Alakazam while Ash paused sensing a surge from one of his Luxury Balls.

'_Ash use me for this one. I want to battle' _Ash heard from the ball. The voice sounded slightly feminine.

'Are you sure, it's not like this battle will be hard. I was going to end it with Lucario' Ash replied.

'_Yes Ash use me for this battle pleeeaasseee'_ the voice responded with a pleading voice. Though Ash couldn't see it, he could just feel it giving him the puppy dog eyes.

'Alright you got it, though it won't be much of a battle' Ash replied. "Well Gary it's been fun but I'm afraid all good things must come to an end at some point and this is that moment." As he said this he reached up and took off one of the Luxury Balls hanging from his neck.

Ash's Elite's knew the type of Pokémon that was coming and were shocked he was going to go that far.

"He was winning why waste one of them on a battle like this" Suzaku asked really surprised by his choice of Pokémon.

"Well you know Ash, he always leaves you guessing" Tai responded in a low voice that only Suzaku heard him.

"Yeah I heard that" Suzaku replied nodding his head.

Enlarging the ball Ash spoke out "get ready Gary, this Pokémon has real power and will end this battle for me. Come on out my friend and let the aura crush those before you" and with that he tossed the ball releasing the Pokémon of his choice.

When the bright light died down a very peculiar but beautiful Pokémon was seen. Its lower body was a big floating rock with pink gyms protruding from the side. Its torso was gray with white over it; it also had a rhombus shaped pink crystal on its chest. It had big red eyes with an innocent smile on its face. On its head was a giant pink crystal along with multiple other crystals coming from behind its head while two hung low.

This was the rare and legendary Pokémon, Diancie the Jewel Pokémon.

Everyone was shocked by the site of such a beautiful yet cute and rare Pokémon such as this. The two Oak professors were practically drooling at the chance to study such a rare Pokémon. Everyone else besides the professors though were both awed and confused by what kind of Pokémon as they have never seen such a thing.

"What kind of Pokémon is THAT?!" May and Dawn yelled out hoping to find such a Pokémon for contest. That Pokémon was practically made for contests.

Deciding to answer them Ash spoke out "This here is Diancie. It's a legendary Pokémon native to the Kalos Region" as he finished Diancie spun around glad to be out of the stuffy ball.

Taking out their Pokédex Max, May, and Dawn began to catalogue it "_**No data on this Pokémon found**_" or at least tried.

"Since Diancie is native to Kalos and your Dexter's weren't updated it's no surprise you won't get the information" Professor Oak said clearing their confusion.

Ash spoke out "Diancie, the Jewel Pokémon. It can constantly create diamonds by compressing the carbon in the air between its hands."

Everyone was shocked to hear such information about that Pokémon.

"Well let's get this show on the road. Let the battle begin" Alex said tired of the delay.

"Alakazam lets not waste time use **Psychic**" Gary commanded. Following orders, Alakazam released a wave of psychic energy towards Diancie.

Diancie dodged the attempt with ease as it flew towards Alakazam. "Diancie use **Stone Edge**" and as commanded released as set of sharp stones towards Alakazam, who put his arms up and braced itself for the attack. When they hit Alakazam was pushed back 3 feet before it stopped moving.

"Alakazam use **Calm Mind **then hit it with **Psyshock**." Alakazam closed its eyes and calmed its mind allowing it to think clearly; then its psychic attack towards Diancie who just smiled at the attempt.

"Counter it with **Gyro Ball** then before it recovers hit with **Dazzling Gleam" **Ash commanded. In a split second Diancie took off spinning at high speeds and pushed right through the **Psyshock **and slammed into Alakazam and sent it backwards. As it tried to recover Diancie released a glare that was really bright blinding Alakazam.

"No Alakazam try to use **Recover**" Gary yelled out really worried for his Pokémon. 'Just what kind of trainer is this guy to have such Pokémon' he thought to himself.

"Before it gets the chance it's time we wrap this up, Diancie use **Diamond Storm **now" Ash commanded crossing his arms knowing this is over.

Focusing the carbon in the air, Diancie formed sharp and powerful diamonds around the air and the sent the attack towards Alakazam who was still recovering and exploded on impact.

When the smoke cleared the results was expected, Alakazam was knocked out cold.

"Alakazam is unable to battle, victory goes to Satoshi Hitsuki" Alex announced.

'_I'm glad we won though I was hoping it would have lasted longer'_ Diancie said. Ash chuckled which caused the jewel Pokémon to giggle.

Ash called to his friends "well everyone we are done here it's time to head to our hotel. Diancie return" he spoke out as he returned the legendary to its ball. They all turned and were about to leave before Delia called out to Ash (not that she knows it her son).

"Please mister Satoshi I want to find my son. I HAVE to find my son. Please won't you reconsider" she yelled out nearly crying.

Looking through the corner of his eye he looked at his 'mother', and he uses the term loosely, 'they are not going to stop until I tell them something'. "Your only hint of where your son is, is that he has entered this tournament and somewhere in this city. Do not bother me again with this because I just may act violently." And with that he left with his friends, if he turned around he would have seen his crying tears of both joy and sadness.

…**.Time Skip….**

The group arrived at the hotel after sightseeing and eating dinner where Ash devoured everything but the silverware. His Elites could swear that Ash has a Snorlax somewhere in his family tree with how much he eats at time. Ash looked towards his group.

"Well guys it's late and I am tired. Tomorrow after breakfast I'm going to head to the forest to let my guys out. You can use the same area if you wish" Ash said to them.

They shook their heads. "It's cool Ash we have our own areas for training. After all we want this to be a surprise anyway" Mia said. Everyone nodded agreeing.

"Ok but don't say I didn't offer. Night guys" Ash said waving to them as Pikachu waved as well. If they had payed attention they would have seen a person at the corner and heard their entire conversation.

"Ash is that really you?" the unknown person whispered, showing that it belonged to a female. "I have to be sure before I confront him or anything" and the person walked away in deep thought.

Sending out Lucario who stretched its arms, Ash looked around the room liking it. It was big room no doubt really expensive. It had a plasma T.V. and two bathrooms with two King Sized beds. It also had its own kitchen and a really nice dining area. What really took Ash's breath was the view it had over the city and the balcony it had. Ash smiled 'this is going to be awesome'.

"_So do you know how we are going to do everything Ash" Lucario asked to its trainer_.

"Yes Lucario, but for now it's late and I am too beat to go strategy planning right now. You can take the other bed for now if you wish. Goodnight Lucario" Ash said getting into bed, already drifting to sleep.

"_Goodnight Master, sleep well"_ Lucario responded with a smile drifting to sleep. If either one of them had looked across to the building facing them they would have seen the silhouette of a figure looking straight at Ash.

"You have definitely grown Ash. You even have some really strong Pokémon by your side. Don't worry soon Ash we will meet face to face" the figure turned around and walked away. "I wonder how you will take it and handle the changes that are to come Ash, my son."

The figure vanished among the shadows as if it was never there in the first place.

**AN: And that is where we will end for the night. Man that took me awhile to get out with work and everything. I hope you all enjoyed the battle that was conducted in this little chapter. I'm trying to make the chapters longer while at same time trying to find good points to end them. Well now Ash seems to have two people trying to get to him. One seems to be someone he knows and the other was his father, I hope you guys liked that. Also yes Ash will have more Legendaries than just Diancie (who I love by the way) and no I'm not going to overload him with them, at most 8 probably. As for the Harem I may stop at 10 but it not going anywhere near 15 that's for sure. The people who are a definite in the harem are Cynthia Annabel Korrina Serena and Ursula. If you guys want I can add one of the traitors but ONLY one of them. It will be between May or Dawn (the others annoy me too much); you guys pick which one of the two you want. Please let me know what you guys think of this chapter especially the battle scenes. Well that's all this is Dragon, signing out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Well everyone this is your friend Dragon, obviously. Just for your quick info, those who are voting on who I'm adding to the harem between May and Dawn have until the next three chapters to vote. So far the one winning in the votes is Dawn with nine compared to May's six votes. Also many of you have been guessing who the unknown characters are and some were right while some were wrong. The harem so far is as follows: **

**Cynthia**

**Annabel**

**Korrina**

**Serena **

**Ursula**

**Well enough of all that let's get this story on the road!**

**Pokémon- Attack**

"_Pokémon"- Pokémon speaking (people won't understand unless told otherwise) _

"Pokémon"- Human Speech

'Pokémon'- Thinking

"_**Pokémon"- Pokédex Entry**_

**Chapter 3:**

**Tournament Kick Off and Dark Unknown**

Ash wakes up from his bed and looks around the darkened room. The entire room was dark, the only light emanating from outside, though Ash could tell it was still night. Looking to the bed beside him he saw Lucario passed out with Pikachu curled up at the foot of the bed. Deciding to get some fresh air, he gets out of bed and walks to the balcony. Expecting a city illuminated by the street lights and shining moon, his eyes widened at what he saw instead.

Instead of a beautifully lit up city by the countless light posts, the city was instead lit up by the light of burning buildings! All around was nothing but destruction and chaos!

'How did I NOT wake up due to all of this I'm not a heavy sleeper anymore' Ash mentally yelled. He turned around to call for Lucario and Pikachu to aid him…

…only to see that the room was completely gone! Not even the door was there, just a blank void. He reached down for a Pokéball… only to realize he didn't have any on him right now since he left them in the room. 'Dammit!'

That's when a loud, ear shattering roar was heard. Looking up, in the direction of the source, he saw a large Charizard was the cause. This Charizard was obviously strong; its flame at the tip of its tail was at least a hundred times more intense than his own Charizard's. It was definitely a veteran of fierce battles due to the battle scars littered throughout its body and even its tail and right eye. Riding on the back of the monstrous fire lizard was a tall figure wrapped in a long cloak with a hood over the head making it impossible to see who it was.

The figure raised its hand and pointed towards a group of trainers of various ages and their Pokémon charging towards them, they looked ready for a battle. Knowing what the gesture meant, the Charizard released a mighty roar and reared its head back and then unleashed a mighty **Flamethrower **and it was HUGE! If he doubted it before then he was definitely sure now…

…That Charizard was a high Legendary Class Pokémon.

The trainers began to go into a panic at the huge flames racing towards them and each one yelled out, what Ash assumed, each of their individual Pokémon's strongest attack in an attempt to over the **Flamethrower** or at least defend against it.

The attempt was a complete failure.

The **Flamethrower** overpowered every attack that was launched towards it. **Hyper beam, Blizzard, **and even **Hydro Pumps** were all obliterated by the mighty flames. It continued to race towards the panic and screaming victims before it exploded on impact. The impact unleashed a huge pillar of flames as it drowned out the screaming trainers and Pokémon before it became completely silent. When the flames dissipated all that was seen were burned bodies of the scorching flames victims.

"NOOOOO! STOP IT RIGHT NOW" Ash yelled out in a futile attempt not believing what he just saw happen before his very eyes. He has seen many things during his travels, both past and new ones. He has definitely seen death by both human and Pokémon alike by now and stopped attempts to harm others before. Somehow this was different, way different from what he has seen. This man willingly and knowingly commanded his Pokémon to end the lives of others without form of hesitation about it. Ash was disgusted by this and became mad; no he was furious! How dare he do such a thing those people and Pokémon, how dare HE!

As his anger grew, he began to subconsciously to release his hold on his aura and it rushed out. He was pouring so much of his power that his eyes glowed a deep blue and his aura became visible as it encircled his body. All around him, the only solid ground that he had begun to crack and crumble under the pressure of his unforgiving and powerful aura.

The cloaked trainer, seemingly "feeling" Ash's incredible power, turns to look in his direction slowly. Just as Ash's eyes glowed blue with power, the stranger's eyes glowed a brighter more powerful and darker blue, it was nearly black. Then their auras began to leave the battle and move towards each other as if they have a mind of their own. The two auras collided with each other and fought against each releasing incredible amounts of force, if anyone was watching it would be comparable to two alphas trying to assert their dominance over the other. As Ash felt his power raise, so too did his rage along with it. Thing is as this continued Ash noticed something bad about his aura.

His aura was becoming dark and cold instead bright and warm. It started to feel more evil than good. His aura started alternating between its bright vibrant blue to a dark and unforgiving black. Even the glow in his eyes began to become pitch black, a black so dark it looked like it would suck up its surroundings and spit it into an endless void.

Hearing another powerful roar Ash looked only to be face to (hidden) face with stranger and his Charizard. The stranger just nodded his head, eyeing the power Ash was releasing in his controlled rage. Before Ash could do anything, the stranger's right hand shot out and grabbed Ash's throat in a tight grip. His glowing blue eyes gazed into Ash's flickering eyes. Ash struggled with all his might to break free but it only caused the man's hand to tighten his grip. Pulling his hand he made Ash stare into his disguised face as he glared at him.

"So this is the best you can do Chosen One" the now confirmed man said. "You have a long way to go before you can call yourself a true guardian."

"Who. are. you" Ash wheezed out. The man merely chuckled at Ash's weakened state. He looked at Ash in what seemed to be amusement, if his chuckle meant anything, as Ash felt he was losing consciousness due to everything getting darker.

"You will know who I am in due time. For now Ash Ketchum, you need to do one thing….

WAKE UP!"

…**In the Real World…**

"Ahhhh" Ash yelled out as he sat up soaked in sweat. He looked around in a feverish pace taking in his surroundings. Looking to his left again he sees both his Pikachu and Lucario looking at him in worry. He looked at his hands and sees that they were shaking with fear. Jumping out of bed he runs to the balcony and was instantly blinded by the bright sunlight. After his eyes finally adjust to the light he, instead of complete destruction, sees that the city was perfectly intact with Pokémon flying around without a care in the world.

'Was all that just some dream' he thought to himself. 'No that was way too vivid for it to just be a bad dream. There was just way too much detail, a premonition maybe, but if it is then a premonition of what exactly? Who was that man on that Charizard?'

As Ash thought back to his experience he did not notice Pikachu and Lucario were still looking at him in worry.

"_Have you ever seen Ash like this Pikachu"_ Lucario asked his mouse companion,

"_Yes I have but it was a very long time ago when I did" _Pikachu answered._ "Though even then it was never this bad but in the end I bet the result will be the same."_

"_Which is what" _Lucario asked. Pikachu looks him in the eyes.

"_Something big is coming and it's not going to be good." _That's when they hear a knock on the door.

"Hey Satoshi, are you awake man" a voice they recognized as Tai come from behind the door.

"Yeah I am up Tai, just got to get dressed is all" Ash replied. 'I have to put this out of my mind, for now anyway.' Ash looked and saw his two Pokemon's expression. "I know you two are worried but don't be. I'll be fine."

The two Pokémon looked at him not believing their trainer at all but nodded nonetheless. He will tell them when he is ready to.

Ash turns around enters the bathroom to get ready for the day.

…**In the dining area…**

"So tell us why you are here again man" Suzaku asked a man sitting across from the group.

The man was a young man of about 17 years old, though he looked like he was 19 years of age with a height of about 6'1. He had long black hair that went to just below his shoulder blades. The tips of his hair were also spikey, shooting in random directions. He wore an open black jacket over a black shirt and grey vest. He had a small 'X' shaped scar near his left eye. Speaking of his eyes which were black as the night sky. Around his neck was a small dark brown scarf that only went to his shoulder. He wore pure black combat boots. On his lap was a shiny Pikachu with a spikey right ear, it was scarfing down a bottle of ketchup like no tomorrow, a trait it got from around its mentor for too long.

"Simple I was sent here, things seem to be picking up" the man said. "Where is Master Ash?"

"Since when do you call me Master, Zyon" a voice they recognized as Ash's from behind him. The now identified Zyon turned to face Ash.

"It annoys you that's why" Zyon grinned like he won a bet. Ash merely rolled his eyes at his friend.

"So what's up, why are you here" Ash asked him. Zyon was an Aura Guardian in training. He was actually Ash's student in the art of aura and was given the job to guard Legendary hotspot, like the Tree of Beginnings for example, from poachers. So for Zyon to be here means something is going on, 'could it be related to that dream I had?'

"I was sent here by the other Legendaries, they told me it's best to stay with the Chosen One. They felt a shift and they didn't like it" Zyon replied calmly.

"Let's take this to the training area I saw on my way here" Ash said. "The tournament begins a few hours so we should have time."

They all nodded agreeing with him though they all silently agreed to finish eating their meal first.

…**30 Minutes Later…**

"How much further are we going Ashy" Mai asked whining a bit. Ash chuckled at his Fighting Elites complaining.

"Funny how the martial artist of the group is the one complaining about walking far" Ash jabbed at her.

"Up yours Ass Ketchup" Mai jabbed back. Ash mock glared at her. Everyone laughed at the two elite trainer's antics.

"Ignoring Miss flat- chest (Hey!), we are finally here" Ash said, ignoring her shout. They all looked around shocked by its serene and calming feeling it had. The area had a huge clearing with short healthy green grass with a few boulders here and there. There were a lot of shady spots created by the multiple surrounding trees. What really added to it was the waterfall dumping into a large clear lake, sparkling in the bright morning sun. Looking around they spotted Ash's Lucario meditating on a boulder with his Pikachu laying in the shade of a tree.

"How did you find a place like this" Alex asked awed by its serene beauty.

"I noticed it on my way here while flying on Charizard" Ash replied smiling before he got serious and locked eyes with Zyon. "So what do you mean by shift?"

"The Legends of those areas felt an uncomfortable shift. Lugia, Zapdos, Articuno, and Moltres of Shamouti Island did not like it so they told me to find you" Zyon replied seriously. "Even Genesect and Celebi were not comfortable, so after having them sense you out I came here."

"That's really worrying, to have some of the higher tier legends worried then this is serious" Ash said leaning on a tree next to Pikachu.

"Higher tier legends?" Suzaku asked confused.

"Yes you see Pokémon have a ranking system. There are the common Pokémon like Pikachu and Lucario and so on. After that then we have the Pseudo- Legendaries like Tyranitar and Garchomp. Then you have the Legendary which means there is more than one such as Lugia, Articuno and so on. Among that group Arceus picks one of each Legendary that stands out above the rest to be a member of the Legendary Court in his dimension. As for the last level are the Deity Legends where there are only one of its species and helped make the world what it is now, this group also go to the chosen Pokémon of Arceus himself" Ash lectured. Everyone besides Zyon was shocked by this information.

They would have never guessed there was such a thing going this deep among Pokémon, though it would explain a few things among the Pokémon world.

"So what's the plan then" Tai asked the group. "Something that worries Pokemon of that caliber cannot be left unchecked." The elites all nodded their heads to this.

"Tai is right" Mai added. "I'm no guardian but if its something like that then we have to do something."

'First my dream and now this, there is no way that this is a coincidence. To have a that bad and now the Legends are getting scared…"

"ASH!"

"Huh, you guys say something" Ash asked dumbly. They all just sweatdropped at the lack of attention their champion showed.

"We said what are going to do about all of this" Zyon confirmed for his teacher/ best friend.

"For now nothing CAN be done" Ash replied. They opened their mouths to protest but Ash raised his hand silencing them. "Look we can't go out hunting a feeling, we have no clue of what to even look for. Besides if it worries the Legends then we only have about fifteen Pokemon maximum with the strength for such a threat. For now we continue the tournament while honing our skills and Pokemon." They all nodded seeing the logic in Ash's plan. All their Pokemon were strong no doubt, and some can even hold their own against Legendaries as well, but to beat them would be tough still. Against a threat that put fear into a godly legendary, they would stand no chance.

"Go ahead guys, go find your own training areas. I'll stay here with Lucario and Pikachu to meditate for a little bit" Ash told his friends easily seeing their fear, not that he could blame.

"I'll stay here with you Ash" Zyon said grabbing a Pokeball and tossing it. What came out was a Lucario who, when it saw its trainer, bowed down on one knee and its left hand over its spiked chest. Ash whistled impressed by what he felt coming from the Lucario.

"Man you could practically feel Lucario's power, you guys definitely got stronger since the last time I saw you guys."

"Thank you Ash/ Master Ash" Zyon and his Lucario replied. Zyon looked at Ash seriously "so what now?"

"Now" Ash began. "Now we are going to meditate our powers. I have a tournament to win in 2 hours after all." And with that they all sat down and began doing just that.

After about an hour of meditating Ash smirks while Zyon just shook his head in amusement. Ash, without opening his eyes, says "you can come out now Mr. Goodshow."

What came out from behind the tree was a short man with long white hair, mustache and beard. He wore a casual red jacket with a big blue stripe going across the stomach. He also wore green kakis along with a dark blue hat backwards. This was Mr. Goodshow the founder and creator of the Pokemon League Tournaments.

"Hello Ash my boy, it has been quite some time hasn't it?" Mr. Goodshow asked ecstatic to see Ash again. He is really happy to have Ash back in the tournaments again after so long. While the trainers have been by no means bad, Ash just had that special something that came with his battles. It was always amazing to watch and easy to get into.

Plus he knew a 'certain' someone missed Ash dearly, no matter how she tries to hide it.

"Yes it has Mr. Goodshow" Ash replied smiling. "It is really good to see you again." Mr. Goodshow nods.

"Not only that but you're the Champion of Kalos as well as making it the strongest League to date" Mr. Goodshow said impressed. Recently polls were put up and out of all the Leagues, Kalos was shown to be harder to get through and with those who did reach the Elite Four, one got past the first Elite. Sinnoh was not far behind it.

"Yes it took a lot of hard work but definitely was worth it in the end' Ash said proudly. His Elites have went around training the Gym Leaders making them much more powerful and making it tougher to get passed them. Now just getting past them is huge pain for challengers. "So what brings you here anyway Mr. Goodshow, I have a feeling its for more than just a simple greeting."

"That's true Ash" Mr. Goodshow eye smiled. "I have a small request."

…**At The Same Time…**

Walking through the forest was three people and an Arcanine as it sniffed through the grass.

The three teens were Cynthia the Sinnoh Champion, Lance the Kanto Champion, and Alder the Unova Champion.

"Why would Mr. Goodshow be all the way out here I wonder" Alder asked out loud.

"I don't know, gramps always was a nature lover" Cynthia responded. 'I need to check if Ash has entered yet or not' Cynthia blushed thinking of the young and generally skilled trainer that caught her attention. The mere thought of Ash made her heart skip a beat. His charming smile, kind heart and pure soul and his sweet brown eyes.

"How much further do we got to go" Alder asked randomly.

"I don't know what do you think Arcanine?" Flint asked the canine pokemon, who barked in response. "I guess no too much further." Arcanine nodded at his guess confirming he is correct.

"Wait do you guys hear that" Cynthia asked. They all stopped to listen and heard voices. "One of those voices definitely belongs to my grandfather."

Following the voices they see Mr. Goodshow and two other people. One had his hood on while the other had his face shown. Above them were two powerful looking Lucario's but what made them double take was the breathtaking silver furred Lucario. It was one of the most beautiful looking Pokemon they have evr seen, and they have seen plenty of beautiful Pokemon. They then heard a chuckle come from the hooded man.

"Yeah people tend to have that reaction seeing my Lucario here for the first time, isn't that right buddy" he spoke to his Lucario who simply nodded while still meditating.

"May I know why you all out here for" Mr. Goodshow asked knowing what they wanted, especially Cynthia. Yes he knew about his granddaughters feeling for Ash and he approved.

"I just wanted to know if Ash is participating in the tournament or not" Cynthia asked with hope shining in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Cynthia I have no clue if Ash is participating or not yet" Mr. Goodshow answered sad about lying to Cynthia but it was not time yet. Cynthia's face visibly dropped and the hope left her eyes.

Ash felt bad about that so he decided to speak up "Actually Miss Shirona, are you talking about Ash Ketchum?" Cynthia's face shot up again and looked directly at him.

"Do you know him" asked Lance next to her with the same hope in his voice at the thought of finding Ash. He missed Ash and the excitement he brought to the Leagues, plus he was really looking forward to that rematch that they promised to have against each other. In response to the question Ash nodded.

"Do you know where he is" Cynthia asked in hope again.

"I do not know where his exact location but what I do know is that he is definitely in this tournament. In fact he signed in already from what I know."

Cynthia was both sad and ecstatic at the same time. Sad that she didn't find out where Ash was right now but ecstatic knowing that he is in the tournament and he is alright.

"Thank you for the information stranger" Alder said which Ash just waved off saying it was no problem. "If you don't mind me asking, who are you?"

"No one special really just a traveling trainer and nothing more" Ash responded. If they were surprised by his answer then they didn't show it. "Well everyone the tournament begins very soon so I wish you all good luck" he bowed and walked away with his Pikachu on his shoulder and the two Lucarios along with Zyon by his sides.

"He was a strange guy" Lance said. The other Champions nodded agreeing with his assessment of the stranger. Mr. Goodshow chuckled at the fact that they have no clue that Ash was just here and they didn't know.

'Man I really can't wait for this tournament to begin now. Just wait till they find out that Ash is more than they realize' and with that thought Mr. Goodshow turned and began to walk back with the Champions following close behind him.

**AN: And that's it my friends. Ash has met up with a friend. I really do hope you all enjoyed it. Especially Ash's little nightmare, I wrote that out like three times before I felt it sounded right. Well that's all for now and hope you all continue to follow through. Stay beautiful everybody and thank you for liking it. **

**Dragon Soul94 is out! **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Dragon here again with the next chapter of the story (DUH!). Well ignoring the douche (HEY!) I hope you all enjoy it. Once more Dawn is still winning in the votes so you guys got one more chapter before its final. So the chapter after this one is where it will end. The harem is as follows:**

**Cynthia **

**Annabel **

**Korrina**

**Serena**

**Ursula**

**Elesa **

**Roxie**

**I added Elesa and Roxie because I love their characters and I enjoy working with something I don't normally do. **

**Pokémon- Attack**

"_Pokémon"- Pokémon speaking (people won't understand unless told otherwise)_

"Pokémon"- Human Speech

'Pokémon'- Thinking

"_**Pokémon"- Pokédex Entry**_

**Chapter 4:**

**Revelation and Exhibition Match**

It was finally time; the tournament was beginning in a few minutes. People were gathering from all over the world, from many different regions. From the young to the old, all to watch different trainers with a lot of talent and skill participate. These were the trainers that could enter leagues without a problem; the anticipation could be felt in the air. Trainers not participating were there so they could take notes to get better, the adults wanted to see a clash of skill, while the children just wanted to see cool battles.

"The time is nearly here people the beginning of the Pokémon Master Challenge will begin in a few moments so use the bathroom, get your snacks and find your seats. As for the participants please head to the middle of Stadium A!" spoke an announcer over the speakers all throughout the area.

A few minutes later the trainers were all gathered, ready to begin to show off their Pokémon and skills to everyone. Everyone began to calm down as they all saw Mr. Goodshow walk on the podium that was set up.

"Welcome everyone to the first ever Pokémon Master Challenge" he announced getting loud cheers. "This tournament where the best of the best has gathered to see who will come out on top. The rules will be simple but complicated as the tournament goes on. The beginning matches will be a two on two battle and after the transition will be a three on three Pokémon battle. After that then it will become a double battle which will cut down for a while. When the trainers have been cut down enough then it becomes a full six on six Pokémon battle on a plain battlefield! Now with that out of the way lets introduce our Champions of the regions" everyone cheered at the chance such well disguinshed battlers in one area.

"First is the Champion of Kanto, Lance!" Everyone cheered loudly as Lance walked out with his signature cloak flowing in the breeze. Next to him was his ever faithful Dragonite.

"Now up next is the Champion of Hoenn, Steven Stone!" Walking up was Steven wearing his usual black suite and red tie. The crowd cheered loudly but most were drowned out by the cheers of the girls. Floating next to him was his infamous Metagross.

"Next up is the Champion of Johto Gold!" On the stage was a young man of about twenty-five. He wore a yellow and black hat that covered his dark blue hair. He also wore a red jacket over a dark brown T- Shirt and black baggy shorts. He wore red and white running shoes and a one strap bag on his left shoulder. He had a huge grin on his face, excited to be among the Champions and the huge applause and cheers he received. Behind him was a very powerful looking Typhlosion.

"Now give it up for the Champion of Sinnoh and my granddaughter Cynthia Shirona" which caused the cheers to increase. Cynthia is well known as one of the most powerful trainers in history! She walked out in her usual black clothing and a kind smile on her face. You can hear the yells of her fanboys saying things like "I love you" "you're the best" and the occasional "will you marry me". Next to her was her much feared Garchomp.

"Here comes the Champion of Unova, Alder" and out came Alder wearing his tan, red, and orange turban. He walked up with a huge amount of confidence in each step as the crowd cheered his name loudly. Next to him was his partner since the beginning, Volcarona.

"Now last but least we have the newly crowned Champion of Kalos, the man who beat Diantha, Ash Ketchum" and that caused everyone to go silent. Out walked a young man with an orange and black baseball cap on the top of his spikey raven black hair. On his hands were fingerless blood- red gloves. He wore an opened dark blue hoody with a gray muscle shirt that showed his tone build perfectly. To compliment this he also wore dark blue jeans and pure black sneakers. On his face was a huge smile and the usual zigzag lines his face was known for. His big brown eyes were filled with mischief and joy. On his shoulder was his ever faithful partner Pikachu.

…**To the traitors… **

Everyone couldn't believe what they were seeing, the same person that they have been all searching for these past nine years was here right there. He really was participating in the tournament, that Satoshi guy telling the truth! He was even the Champion of the Kalos region! He succeeded in his dream. They all felt joy, sorrow, and regret. Joy for Ash's success, sorrow because he didn't tell them, and finally regret for what they tried to make Ash do.

Delia was crying her eyes out without any sign of stopping in sight. There he was, there was her baby boy again after so many long years of worrying. He was finally there, she finally found him again! She tried to stop her tears but in the end she couldn't even slow them down, she was just too happy. He looked so happy and grown up, he really got so handsome. All she wanted to do was to run up on that stage and hold her baby boy close again as she begged for forgiveness from him. 'My dear sweet baby' she thought to herself as she wiped her tears.

…**To the Champions (Besides Ash)…**

They were all quite, understandably, shocked by this development. When they had heard that Ash Ketchum had vanished, they did all they could to find him. Ash had left an impression on all of them and they were worried about him. He was strong and held limitless potential to be a great trainer, he just needed the right guidance but it looks like he found that guidance on his own.

Cynthia was both shocked and happy. She looked everywhere for Ash but could never him no matter what she did. She even had help from the G- Men and even Pokémon Rangers but even then it was a bust every time. Looking at his features and body she couldn't help but blush a crimson red, 'HE WAS HOT!' she mentally yelled. Sure she had feelings for him but now those feelings intensified. Shaking from her thoughts she realized something that made her very pissed. 'My grandfather KNEW! He knew Ash was here and the Champion of Kalos but never said anything!' He was going to get it when they got home!

Mr. Goodshow shivered from a sense of foreboding. 'I think Cynthia is pissed at me.'

Turning, Ash smiled at the crowd and participating trainers. "Hello everyone I just have one thing to say to you all, ASH KETCHUM IS BACK AND BETTER THAN EVER!" Ash yelled out with Pikachu yelling out in agreement with his longtime trainer.

The reaction was near instantaneous as the crowd cheered and yelled for the Kanto native. Rumors spread about the amazing strength of the previous Champion of Kalos, Diantha, possessed. For the young trainer to beat her meant he was very strong.

Ash relished in the cheers and soaked in the chants of his name as well as his title. This is what he always dreamed of since he was young, and it felt every bit as amazing as he dreamed.

Mr. Goodshow smiled knowing what he is about to say will really get things rolling for this tournament. "Now in celebration for both this new tournament and as a welcome to Ash Ketchum here as Champion there will be a quick one on one exhibition match between him and one of the Champions!"

This caused the crowd of trainers and viewers to roar in approvement at the announcement. Even the traitors cheered at the thought, wanting to see what Ash could do now. The same could be said for the Champions who each wanted to battle him badly.

"Well as commemoration for his rise to Champion, I will let Ash here pick his opponent" Mr. Goodshow continued. Looking to Ash he nodded who nodded back in response.

Waling up to the Champions, Ash looked over all of them with an excited smile on his face. "I choose…." his gaze then stopped on the Kanto Champion "...you Lance" Ash said.

"Alright" Lance cheered. "It's about time we had that rematch Ash Ketchum!"

"Yes it is Lance but the results will not be the same" Ash replied practically bouncing with anticipation. He couldn't wait to get things started.

"Now that the challenger has been selected, will all trainers clear the field for the battle," Mr. Goodshow spoke out just as eager for the battle to commence.

After a few minutes the field was finally cleared besides for the two battlers and the referee. Ash and Lance stood on opposite sides ready to begin their battle. They each nodded to the other, their way of wishing the other good luck.

…**To the traitors…**

"Man I can't believe Ash is the Champion of the Kalos region. No wonder we couldn't find him" Gary said astonished.

"I know right" Misty responded. "He actually became a Champion of a region that is known for its strength." She was excited to actually know someone, who she has known since the beginning, who was given such an honor filled title; though the next few words broke that excitement away.

"Yeah but with no help from us" Max said solemnly. Everyone became down casted after hearing those words, remembering what they tried to make Ash do.

"But do you guys think that he can handle battling against Lance. I mean Lance is really strong," May said a bit worried.

"Don't worry I believe in my son," Delia replied. "He will win because my son is strong!" 'I just hope he will forgive me after this. Ash my sweet baby boy I'm so sorry!" She kept her gaze on her son as her eyes began to tear up.

"Yea Miss Ketchum is right he will do GREAT!" Dawn cheered. "On another note Ash has gotten really cute." As she said this, she began to blush. She wasn't the only one as many girls throughout the stadium had the same thought.

…**To the Champions…**

"Man, so Ash is now a Champion," Alder said chuckling. "I didn't expect that but what can you do." He merely smirked while looking at Ash.

"I know what you mean," Steven continued. "Ash has always been an interesting person but this is something else entirely."

"I for one can't wait for this battle to get started" Gold said practically bouncing at the thought. "I kept hearing from Lance and Cynthia about how strong Ash is and now I'M PUMPED! I can't WAIT!" everyone chuckled at the Johto Champion's excitement.

"Yes these two will give us quite the show" Cynthia spoke to Gold, though her gaze remained on Ash the whole time. 'He always does and I can't wait to get a piece of him myself' and she meant that in more ways than just one. 'Looks like they are about to get started, let's see just how strong you have gotten Ash.'

…**To our battlers…**

"This will be a one- on- one battle between Champion Lance of Kanto and Champion Ash of Kalos. There will be no time limit or substitutions. The battle will end when either sides Pokémon is unable to continue or one side forfeits. Attacks such as **U- Turn** and **Volt Tackle **are prohibited. Begin!" the referee announced which caused the crowed to go in to another roar of cheers.

"Ok I'll get us rolling then, Aerodactyl let's go," Lance announced releasing the powerful prehistoric predator Pokémon. It flew through the sky before landing in front of its trainer and let out an ear piercing shriek. It could wait to get this battle started.

"Pretty impressive but so am I! Sceptile show them how it's done," Ash countered releasing the giant green lizard. Sceptile stood tall and proud with it signature twig in its mouth and showed off it's aloft attitude by crossing its arms. It kept its eyes solely on Aerodactyl, ready to move at a moment's notice. "You get the first move Lance."

"Don't mind if I do, Aerodactyl use **Stone Edge**" Lance commanded. Aerodactyl was surrounded by white rings surrounded it which then turned to sharp rocks. Then with another shriek it shot the sharp rocks towards its green opponent.

Without a word from Ash though, Sceptile took off towards the attack. It twisted and weaved, dodging each rock. Ducking, it dodged the final rock before moving quicker towards its enemy, making it harder to see.

"Sceptile launch your **Bullet Seed **now," Ash yelled out. Sceptile, without stopping, shot the green pellets from its mouth towards Aerodactyl.

"Get out of there then use **Steel Wing**," and with that Aerodactyl took to the sky dodging the grass attack. Then its wings hardened as it charged after Sceptile who turned around to stay ahead of Aerodactyl.

"Sceptile turn around and counter with your **Leaf Blade**."Sceptile twisted on its left heel and launched forward while green blades came from the leaves on its arms.

Thrusting forward, the two Pokémon met in a devastating power struggle. Sparks flew as they tried to take control, but then Sceptile smirked before ducking causing Aerodactyl to move above Sceptile, surprised by the sudden movement. Then it slashed upward with another **Leaf Blade**, which caused Aerodactyl to shriek in pain. Thinking quickly Lance called out to his Pokémon.

"Aerodactyl don't give in! Use **Fire Fang** to toss him away." Bending its neck forward, Aerodactyl bit down hard on Sceptile's arm, causing it to wince in pain, before lifting up the green lizard and slamming it into ground. It did this two more times before throwing it back towards Ash's direction.

"Sceptile fire your **Bullet Seed**." Then with an amazing show of skill Sceptile righted itself in the air and sent another barrage of green bullets at Aerodactyl.

"Block it with **Steel Wing** then use **Stone Edge**," Lance countered. Using its hardened wings as a shield, it blocked the **Bullet Seed** easily. Then it released a **Stone Edge** at Sceptile with deadly accuracy.

'Sceptile won't have enough time to dodge, well let's do the next best thing then' Ash thought. "Sceptile use **Leaf Blade** to counter and push your way through." Sceptile instantly showed its green blades and as soon as he landed on the ground began hacking and slashing away at the **Stone Edge** with both speed and grace. "Now use your **Leaf Blade on **Aerodactyl." Again with amazing speed, Sceptile took off like a blur toward Aerodactyl, ready to start slashing the prehistoric predator.

"Aerodactyl stop him in his tracks with **Ancient Power**," Lance commanded. The fossil Pokémon launched its attack at Sceptile in an attempt to stop its green opponent…. It was a futile attempt.

In no time at all Sceptile dodged the attempt to stop him and appeared in front of Aerodactyl and slashed upward hitting Aerodactyl causing it to call out in pain again.

"Use **Fire Fang **again," Lance called out hoping to catch again.

"Not this time, dodge left then use **Power- Up Punch**," Ash yelled out. Doing as told, Sceptile dodged the **Fire Fang** and launched its glowing fist, launching Aerodactyl back. The attack also raised Sceptile's power making it hit harder.

Aerodactyl caught itself in the air and shrieked, _"I will not go down so easily!"_

"_I never expected you to, but I won't go down easy either,"_ Sceptile responded back. Ash grinned hearing the two Pokémon speak with determination to win.

"You have gotten really good Ash, this is really enjoyable." Lance said grinning with Aerodactyl shrieking in agreement to its trainer. It really didn't expect its opponent to actually be so young yet so skilled.

"I know what you mean Lance, but we are only just getting started," Ash grinned. "Go and use **Leaf Blade** Sceptile," Ash commanded.

"Use **Steel Wing** Aerodactyl," Lance countered with a wide grin.

Both Pokémon grinned before charging at each other. Aerodactyl with its **Steel Wing** and Sceptile with **Leaf Blade**. Just like before, the two Pokémon met in a huge power struggle, one trying to overpower the other.

…**To the traitors…**

"Oh my gosh, this is insane." May exclaim in awe. Those simple words summed up all their thoughts perfectly.

"I never would have guessed Ashy Boy to actually be this good," Gary said astonished at the sight. Ash was good but never this good, what kind of training did he go through.

Brock and Misty were in total shock at the battle unfolding before them. The person they considered to practically be family to them was amazing! 'He has really grown up well,' they thought to themselves.

Prof. Oak was really curious on how Ash got Sceptile to such a high level. The last time he saw it, it was just below an Elite level Pokémon but now it's at least Champion level. Prof. Oak couldn't stop himself from feeling a sense of pride towards Ash.

Max was shocked that his idol had such skill. He always knew Ash was awesome but this battle just proves it. 'I can't wait to battle him!'

Iris and Cilan could not believe Ash's skill. To Iris, Ash was definitely no longer a little kid. In Cilan's mind Ash's aroma of battle has changed to such a strong and overwhelming taste (AN: I suck with Cilan so please just bear with me here.)

For Delia, she couldn't be any more proud of her baby boy. He became such an incredible trainer. Over time she learned of how skilled Lance was and even ran into him on more than one occasion. She has even battled that same Aerodactyl and, though held her own, has yet to actually beat it but her son was doing really well. 'You can do this sweetheart, take him down!'

…**Back to the battle…**

Aerodactyl had Sceptile by the tail and released a **Fire Fang **causing the grass type to yell out before turning its head and shooting a **Bullet Seed** into Aerodactyl's face. This caused Aerodactyl to lose its grip on Sceptile.

"**Leaf Blade **Sceptile!" Ash yelled out to his grass starter. Sceptile twisted its body and hit Aerodactyl making it hit the ground hard causing dust to pick up.

Sceptile landed on its feet and gave a thumbs up to Ash which Ash responded with his own.

"Don't get too confident Ash, Aerodactyl use **Ancient Power**," Lance called out. From the smoke shot out the familiar white orbs of energy.

"Dodge Sceptile," Ash commanded. Sceptile jumped up but its foot got caught in the attack causing it to grit its teeth in pain.

"**Flamethrower** Aerodactyl." Aerodactyl's head shot forward unleashing the hot flames from its mouth, hitting Sceptile directly. This caused Sceptile to slam into the ground in pain from the super effective attack. "Looks like this battle is mine Ash."

"I don't think so! Sceptile try your **Leaf Blade**," Ash commanded. Sceptile forced itself to stand and rocketed towards the surprised Aerodactyl slashing it repeatedly. "Now** Dragon Claw **then follow up with **Bullet Seed**!" Sceptile's green claws began crackling with power and he used it to hack at Aerodactyl sending it back, before unleashing its **Bullet Seed**.

Lance didn't expect such a quickly executed combo like that. The attack sent Aerodactyl crashing down much like Sceptile did. Worried, Lance called out to his fallen Pokémon, "Aerodactyl are you ok?"

In response, the fossil Pokémon stood up shakily ready for one last go. Looking closely at Sceptile, he saw he too was on his last legs.

"Well Ash we each have one last shot to win so let's make it count," Lance called out to Ash. He couldn't believe how much FUN he was having! This was the thrill he was looking for; he didn't want this battle to end! Too bad the two Pokémon were tired though, oh well with Ash back he will get this thrill again. Just the mere thought made him giddy with excitement.

"Your right Lance, let's make this an explosive end." Ash responded to the Kanto Champion.

The two Pokémon looked into each other's eyes. "You are a worthy opponent Sceptile, too bad it's time that I win this," Aerodactyl spoke smirking.

"Funny you took the words right out my mouth Aerodactyl," Sceptile responded with a smirk of his own.

Ash and Lance looked at each other and nodded ready to call out the final attack that should end this battle.

"Sceptile/ Aerodactyl use **Giga Impact**," the two Champions called out. The Pokémon responded instantly, surrounding themselves with the swirling energy. They charged at each other and met in the center, causing a huge explosion and dust to cover the whole battlefield.

Lance covered his face to block the dust from getting into his eyes. Ash just stood there unaffected, being used to these types of explosive battles due to his training. The crowd became silent, wanting to know who won the battle. No sound was made except for the blowing of the wind.

After a few minutes of tense silence, the dust began to clear up. The crowd began to lean in closer, anxious to see the winner. The wind blew harder, clearing the dust and both Aerodactyl and Sceptile stood, staring at one another. Aerodactyl screamed loudly before falling forward, hitting the ground with a loud THUD!

The referee checked the fallen Pokémon before raising his flag up. "Aerodactyl is unable to battle. Victory goes to the Kalos Champion Ash Ketchum and Sceptile." There was silence for a few seconds while the words sunk in.

Then without warning the crowd burst into a roar of cheers. Ash had actually beat Lance! When realization sunk in Ash cheered as well.

"WE DID IT! WE BEAT LANCE!"

**AN: That's a wrap for this chapter my readers. I apologize for how long this chapter took to send up. College is NO fun, keeping me from typing this up. Then with work yeah you guys understand how it is, man's got to eat. I'll try to make sure this does not take as long for the next one. For those of you asking me to add to the harem I will think about it. I was given a good amount of choices so I'll think about them. Also remember you have until the next chapter to decide if I should Dawn or May join. Please let me know what you guys think with your review and favs. Peace out everybody.**

**Dragon Soul94 is out! **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey everybody Dragon is here with another installment to this story. I must say that I love you guys; I did not expect my story to pick up the way it is. For that I would like to say Thank You! I would also like to apologize for how long this took. I have been to work and school to family events that just keep stopping me. I type in my tidbits when I can but just kept being stopped. Well enough with my excuses let's get to what you're here for, the story! Enjoy! The harem is as follows:**

**Cynthia **

**Annabel **

**Korrina**

**Serena**

**Ursula**

**Elesa **

**Roxie**

**Dawn**

**Hilda**

**Sabrina**

**As you guys can see Dawn was the winner if the poll and is now part of the harem. Don't worry though it's going to take a lot for her to be even remotely forgiven let alone loved by Ash. I also added Hilda and Sabrina to it as well. I'm thinking one more but that has remained to be seen, I think I'm fine where I'm at we will see.**

**Pokémon- Attack**

"_Pokémon"- Pokémon speaking (people won't understand unless told otherwise)_

"Pokémon"- Human Speech

'Pokémon'- Thinking

"_**Pokémon"- Pokédex Entry**_

**Chapter 5:**

**First Rounds Begin! Mystery **

The whole crowd continued to roar in approval for the amazing battle that they had just witnessed. Even some of the biggest fans of Lance couldn't help but to cheer for Ash and Sceptile.

Ash grinned at his opponents and began to walk towards them. Sceptile, knowing what Ash was planning to do, began to walk alongside his trainer.

…To the Champions…

Shock and awe were the best words to use to describe how they felt about what they had just witnessed. They expected Ash to be able to hold his own against Lance's Aerodactyl at the least but to be able to actually beat it was unexpected.

"Man hahahaha, Ash has really grown into a fine trainer," Alder boasted laughing. "I mean did you see that battle, incredible!"

"Yes we did Alder, we ARE watching the same battle," Steven responded, astonished. Unlike the other Champions, he didn't meet Ash a whole lot but still Ash was nowhere near this skill level the last time they crossed paths. He smirked, 'Ash you really are something else.' He couldn't wait to talk training methods with him.

Silver was honestly impressed and excited. This guy was really strong! He has battled Aerodactyl on numerous occasions and barely won 3 out of the 5 times they clashed. He also really wanted to test the speed of his Shiftry against that Sceptile. And the most important out of all of this…

HE WAS NO LONGER THE YOUNGEST OF THE CHAMPIONS!

Cynthia had a look of awe and admiration on her beautiful face. 'Ash you have gotten so much stronger! I can't wait to have you by my side in battle; also I want my turn to battle against you as well.' She began to gain a slight pink on her cheeks when she saw his smirk on his already handsome face.

…With the traitors…

They were all in absolute shock at the battle that they have all seen. Max, Misty, Iris, Cilan, and Gary had their jaws drop at Ash's victory. They couldn't believe how strong Ash seems to have gotten over the years.

May and Dawn on the other, were blushing brightly when they saw his warm smile. That smile, on that body, made their faces as hot as a Flamethrower. Even at the few moments of seriousness that they have seen from him, WAS HOT!

Prof. Oak, Brock, and Delia couldn't help but feel a sense of pride in Ash becoming such a powerful trainer. That was, until they realized that they had no right to feel any pride. They tried to make him quit his dream, something he has worked so hard to achieve. They felt even more ashamed of themselves and hoped he would forgive them when they spoke.

…Back to the Field…

Ash stood in front of Lance, who was still kneed next to his Aerodactyl, while Sceptile stood in front of Aerodactyl. They stared at their previous opponents with a serious face, before they smiled warmly and held out their hands.

Lance and Aerodactyl were more than happy to return the favor.

As they shook hands, or in Aerodactyl's case 'wing', Lance gave Ash a huge smile. "That was some battle Ash. You have gotten so much stronger since the last time we met. This whole battle was so exciting!"

Ash scratched the back of his head in embarrassment at the praise. "Thanks Lance. You and Aerodactyl were great too."

"_That was fun Aerodactyl. I hope to battle you again sometime," Sceptile said nodding his head to the Fossil Pokémon. Aerodactyl chuckled a bit. _

"_I agree, it was an amazing battle. Just don't expect the same results the next time we clash in battle," Aerodactyl replied to Sceptile._

"What a battle! What a show of true sportsmanship between these amazing warriors, and this only just the beginning of it all! This is the Pokémon Masters Tournament!" the announcer yelled out getting a roar of approvement from the crowd.

Lance and Ash returned their Pokémon and made their way back to the other Champions, while laughing at how easy it is to excite the crowd.

When they arrived, all the Champions smiled and nodded at them. It was a silent agreement that now was not the time for chitchat. They had to be professional in front of the whole world after all.

Mr. Goodshow walks up on the podium. "Now that was a truly splendid battle but it's time we begin. You all were told who and which stadium you will battle. So please go out there and give us a show to remember!" This caused a final set of cheers before the trainers left to go to their respective battle stations. Mr. Goodshow looks to his Champions "I know you all have questions for young Ash here but you should go through your battles first."

All the Champions nodded in agreement though Cynthia did it reluctantly.

Each of the Champions left to their separate stadiums. "This is going to get really interesting," Mr. Goodshow said to himself.

…To Ash…

"So buddy it looks like things are finally picking up," Ash said to his faithful Pikachu as he entered the waiting section for trainers.

"_I'd be shocked and bored if it didn't Ash,"_ Pikachu responded. _"Who are battling against anyway?"_

"We are against some guy named Ryan a little from now," Ash replied. "It looks like the first battle is about to begin buddy."

They both looked to the battlefield to see an Ampharos battling a very strong looking Mienshao, owner of said Pokémon was a teen by the name of Ezekiel.

The whole battle lasted eight minutes in total with Ezekiel winning with only his Mienshao. 'Ezekiel, I should keep an eye on him, I can tell he was holding back,' Ash thought to himself. After about 3 battles that Ash wasn't really all that impressed by, it was finally his turn.

The crowd roared in excitement as the announcer did his job. "Next up we have Ryan Richard from Salem Town of Hoenn vs Ash Ketchum the Champion of Kalos! Trainers send put your Pokémon!"

"Let's take him down Politoad." Ryan released the really happy toad Pokémon. Ash looked really closely before shaking his head; this won't take very long sadly.

"Hitmonlee I need you" Ash announced sending out the Fighting type Pokémon. Hitmonlee burst out, immediately entering a fighting stance.

"Now that two trainers are ready, Begin!" and with that the crowd cheered ready to see the outcome of the battle.

"Politoad use **Water Pulse**" Ryan commanded his Pokémon. Politoad released a condensed ball of water at its opponent.

"Hitmonlee use **Blaze Kick** to stop it," Ash countered. Hitmonlee's right foot caught on fire before launching it forward, destroying the water attack. "Now go hit him with your **Double Kick**," and with a moment to waste Hitmonlee raced at its opponent with high speed.

"Politoad use **Protect**, then hit him with an **Ice Beam**," Ryan commanded. His Politoad spread its arms forward as it created a bubble of protective energy.

Hitmonlee's foot made contact with the bubble doing nothing to it. "Hitmonlee quickly dodge that attack, and then hit him with your **Mega Kick**!"

Politoad released its **Ice Beam **though it missed, barely, due to Hitmonlee moving to the left quickly. This gave Hitmonlee the chance to kick Politoad in the stomach with its glowing left foot, causing Politoad to get thrown back.

"Now Hitmonlee launch your **Focus Blast**!" Ash commanded quickly. Concentrating its fighting energy, it unleashed the orb of power towards the struggling Politoad. Ryan began to panic seeing the attack race towards his Toad Pokémon.

"Politoad quickly use your **Protect, **please," Politoad tried to get up to obey, but it couldn't even move due to the pain it was feeling. Politoad's eyes widened before the attack made contact causing an explosion which kicked up a dust cloud. As the dust cleared up, everyone saw Politoad down with swirls in its eyes signifying its defeat.

"Politoad is unable to battle, please send out your last Pokémon," the referee announced.

"Let's do this Tyrantrum," Ryan tossed up the Pokéball. Bursting out, the Rock/ Dragon Type roaring with power.

Ash and Hitmonlee smirked at the power they felt coming from the Kalos fossil Pokémon. "Hitmonlee get in there with **Blaze Kick, **and then knock him down with **Double Kick**." Hitmonlee took off and appeared above Tyrantrum with its left leg on fire.

"Counter him with your **Dragon Claw** then take him it down with **Crunch**!" Tyrantrum's claws crackled with energy and swung, meeting Hitmonlee's blazing foot in a vicious clash. Then Tyrantrum moved its head forward to capture the Kicking Pokémon in its powerful jaws.

"Use** Detect**, then continue into your **Double Kick**," Ash commanded. Hitmonlee's eyes seemed to focus more as it twisted its body, dodging the snapping jaws of Tyrantrum. Then it snapped its body back into position swinging its left and hitting Tyrantrum, causing it to roar in pain. Then it lashed out with its right and knocked Tyrantrum onto the ground.

The crowd cheered at the quick kicks that all Hitmonlee's were known for.

"Come on Tyrantrum, get up and use **Earthquake**," Ryan commanded. He knew Ash would be powerful after seeing him go against Lance but this was something else entirely! 'It's like he has a counter for every little thing I come up with!'

Tyrantrum forced itself up and slammed its legs onto the ground causing it to shake violently.

"Hitmonlee dodge then use **High Jump Kick**." Hitmonlee jumped high into the air dodging the shaking earth and launched down with its foot out towards Tyrantrum.

"Tyrantrum use **Hyper Beam** to send it packing." Tyrantrum began charging the familiar ball of energy into its mouth before, with a mighty roar, launched the beam of destruction at its opponent.

"Hitmonlee use **Detect **then use **Close Combat**," Ash commanded smoothly. Just like before Hitmonlee's eyes seem to focus a bit before its body twisted, dodging the Normal type attack. As it landed on its feet, Hitmonlee immediately took off towards the Dragon Pokémon.

"Tyrantrum get out of there!" Ryan yelled worried or is Pokémon. Tyrantrum tried to move but due to it being so tire, did not get out of the way fast enough before the speedy Hitmonlee was upon it.

With a show of speed and grace, Hitmonlee unleashed a blinding flurry of punches and kicks upon its opponent. "Now use** Focus Blast**!" Ash yelled out. Hitmonlee focused its energy in between its palms and released it point blank range.

An explosion picked up before out of the resulting smoke, Tyrantrum was launched out who skidded on the ground before finally coming to a stop. Hitmonlee jumped out of the smoke and landed in front of its trainer. It was obviously tired due to using such high level attacks in succession, one after another.

As the smoke cleared, everyone can see Tyrantrum on the ground unconscious. The referee checked on the Dragon/ Rock type before he made his decision.

"Tyrantrum is unable to battle. Victory goes to Ash Ketchum!" The crowd cheered loudly for the amazing battle that they saw. Hitmonlee gave an eye- smile for its victory as Ash cheered for his Pokémon.

Ash returned his partner and walked up to his opponent, who was kneeling and consoling his Pokémon. Sticking out his hand, he smiled kindly at his opponent "thank you for an amazing battle. Your Pokémon were really strong."

Ryan smiled, despite his loss, as he got up and shook hands with Ash. "Thanks. I knew you would be tough from watching you battle Lance. I hope you win it all Ash."

"Don't worry about that" Ash replied. "I already plan to," and with that Ash left the stadium as the next two trainers were called up to battle. He would have stayed to watch the next few battles but none of these trainers, besides the first few, caught his interest.

"_So Ash, where are we heading now?" _Pikachu asked his partner. Ash shrugged his shoulders.

"I was going to check out the battles in the other stadiums, maybe find an interesting opponent, besides the Champions of course." Pikachu nodded, also hoping for more strong trainers. Ryan was definitely good but not at a very high skill level.

As Ash neared the exit, he noticed someone leaning on the wall by the door. The figure was a bit taller than he was. He couldn't see his face due to him wearing a long red cloak and hood. The cloak was a blood red color along with the only other noticeable piece of clothing, which were red sneakers. Ash walked past the figure and his looked into the darkness of the hood.

When Ash got past him a bit he heard the figure speak in a strangely familiar tone, "You've gotten strong young Ash but in the end, you are still not ready for what's to come."

Ash turned around to address the cloaked individual… only to find that the man was no longer there. He looked around trying to find the man before extending his aura to sense him… only to feel nothing again.

'Who the hell was that guys?' Ash asked mentally. That sounded eerily similar to the man from his nightmare last night.

"_Ash let's just go_," Pikachu said nudging his head against Ash's. _"We can rack our brains all we want but it will get us nowhere."_ Ash looked to Pikachu before nodding and walking away.

"Let's go to Block A since it's the closest stadium to us," Ash said to the electric mouse who nodded his head. After agreeing they headed off to their agreed destination, all the while Ash thought to himself, 'who was that guy?'

After walking about 15 minutes, they saw the stadium used for Block A. The roar of the crowd was practically deafening. Deciding not to go into the stadium and watch the video screen, he finally took notice of the two trainers. The trainer on the left was a young man that looked about 24 years old, with short blue hair. He was battling with a Pidgeot. The problem for Ash though was who he was battling against. It was someone he knew all too well.

It was his mother, Delia Ketchum battling with a strong looking Rapidash.

…To the battle…

The Pidgeot charged forward with the amazing speed that its specific species were known for, only for Rapidash to dodge with a **Bounce **attack.

The man, whose name was Tristan, called out to the Big Bird Pokémon, "Pidgeot turn around and hit him with your** Wing Attack**."

Delia wasn't deterred in the least though, "Rapidash cover yourself with a **Flame Wheel**, and then use your **Flamethrower**." Rapidash responded by sending the hot flames around its body and completely stopped the **Wing Attack**. Before Pidgeot could recover and get away, it was hit by a jet of flames, courtesy of Rapidash, and was sent crashing into the ground.

The Flying type slammed into the ground and too exhausted to get up again, let the darkness overtake it. The referee, seeing this, made his announcement "Pidgeot is unable to battle, victory goes to Rapidash," which caused another round applause from the audience.

After returning Pidgeot, Tristan made his next choice "Kingdra lets battle together," he tossed out the ball and released the dual Dragon/ Water type. Kingdra burst from the Pokéball, glaring at its opponent. "Kingdra use your **Smokescreen **NOW!"

Kingdra roared out before releasing a thick cloud of black smoke from its mouth, blinding Rapidash.

"Rapidash use your **Earthquake** attack," Delia said, hoping to be able to still hit Kingdra. Rapidash raised its legs high in the air, before stomping hard on the ground causing the ground to shake and rumble.

"Kingdra dodge then use **Hydro Pump**," countered Tristan. Kingdra jumped high into the air, narrowly escaping the rumbling earth, It the released an extremely powerful jet of water that shot through the smoke.

Everyone knew the attack had made contact due to the painful yell coming from Rapidash. Everyone waited with baited breaths as the smoke cleared. When it finally disappeared, it showed Rapidash unconscious.

"Rapidash is unable to battle, victory goes to Kingdra," the referee announced. The crowd cheered for Kingdra's victory as Delia returned her Pokémon.

"You did great Rapidash take a good rest," Delia whispered to the horse's Pokéball before taking out another one and tossing it up. "Come on out, Jynx!"

Tristan smirked "Kingdra make quick work of it. Use your **Dragonbreath**."Kingdra shot a burst of the dragon type attack at Jynx, who glared at the incoming attack.

"Jynx dear, use **Icy Wind** to counter it. Then fire an **Ice shard**," Delia commanded sweetly. Jynx opened her mouth and released her frozen breath at her opponents attack.

The two attacks collided against each other. They each fought for dominance but in the end the two attacks canceled each other out in a small explosion.

"Kingdra use **Take Down**," Tristan commanded. Kingdra took off trying to ram into Jynx, who dodged to the left just in time. Thinking quickly Delia shouted out her next command.

"Quickly Jynx use **Blizzard **on Kingdra!" Jynx sent a huge breath of frozen wind and snow at Kingdra, who did not have time to dodge. The attack hit hard, doing extra damage due to Kingdra being a Dragon type. "Now follow it up with **Shadow Ball**."

Jynx launched the purple ball of energy towards Kingdra who was nailed hard and was sent flying back.

Kingdra caught himself in the air. "Kingdra conceal yourself using **Smokescreen **at full blast," Tristan yelled out. Kingdra took a deep breath before, like he did earlier, released a huge cloud of black smoke. This time instead of covering it opponent, Kingdra was the one hidden.

'Oh no not again, what am I going to do?" Delia mentally panicked. 'Kingdra has hidden itself in that smoke and its way too risky to go in there and I'll be wasting energy by just attacking.'

"Use **Hydro Pump **Kingdra" Tristan commanded. Soon a huge jet of water shot from the smoke and raced towards Jynx.

"Jynx block it with **Protect**," Jynx was instantly surrounded by the protective bubble and was unharmed. "Good job not let's get Kingdra out of hiding, use **Blizzard**!" Delia yelled out.

Jynx acted instantly and shot the powerful attack towards the huge smoke cloud. It quickly blew away the smoke and revealed Kingdra who was in a lot of pain due to being hit by the Ice type attack again.

"Come Kingdra, hang in there and use **Hyper Beam**." Tristan was getting desperate to end this soon.

"Jynx use **Protect**, then fire off your own **Hyper Beam**." Jynx, just like it was before, was protected by the light bubble which completely blocked Kingdra's attack. Then without hesitating, Jynx fired a quick and powerful **Hyper Beam** at its foe. When the attack hit Kingdra it caused an explosion that picked up a bit of dust.

Not being able to handle being hit with so many powerful attacks, Kingdra fainted and fell. Seeing this, the referee announced Delia and Jynx as the victors.

Delia jumped for joy and ran to Jynx, hugging the Ice/ Psychic type while thanking it for its hard work.

…Back to Ash…

Ash was honestly mildly impressed by his mother's battling prowess and strategies.

Pikachu looked to his oldest friend, _"It seems Delia has definitely gotten strong over the years." _Ash nodded to his partner. His eyes soften when he gazed at his mother's smile before it vanished and was replaced by a cold uncaring one.

Ash still loves his mother, don't get him wrong, at least that's what he keeps reminding himself. This was the woman that gave him life that allowed him to actually have a dream, though just because he still loves his mother, that doesn't mean he is going to forgive her. He had trusted her more than anyone in the world and for her to say he should quit his dream because he won't succeed, no that was crossing the line! Mostly because it didn't just insult his skills as a trainer, it also insulted all the hard work of each of his Pokemon, his family and THAT infuriates him!

Sensing Ash's anger Pikachu rubs his cheek against Ash's in an attempt to calm him down. Like a switch was flipped, Ash instantly calms down and pets the Electric type's head. He turns towards the forest and walks towards his training field. Right now he has too much on his mind to answer the thousand different questions his fellow Champions were bound to ask him. Besides he needs help from a certain friend of his to figure out some of the answers that he will need.

…Back to Delia…

Delia ran into the old group and was being congradulated for her victory against such a strong opponent. Even though she was smiling and thanking them while congradulating them on their victories, her mind was completely elsewhere. Her son was back, her son was so close and yet so far out of her reach. Her heart felt so happy and yet it felt so shattered, she didn't know if she should be joyful or cry her eyes out! Also with all these questions flowing through her mind it was not making it any easier. Did he win his battle, was it a tough match? Did he get to see her battle, would he even care about it at all? These were just some of the many different questions flowing through her mind at the moment. There were two questions though that really struck her with fear when it came to finding out the answers.

Did her son love her anymore? Will he ever forgive her for her foolish mistake?

Even though she was absolutely terrified of the answer, she wasn't going to let her fear stop her! She will do whatever it is that is necessary to get her dear baby to forgive her! He was her son, the boy that she gave life to and she will never give up on him so easily. She desperately wanted to hold her baby boy close to her heart again, no matter what he will know that she loves him. Snapping out her thoughts, she couldn't help but to smile at the caring and worried glances that everyone was giving her.

Since the start of Ash's disappearance they have not only been a great help in finding her missing son but her pillars that kept her from falling in depression since then. She really needed to thank them at one point when she got the chance, but for now she had only one thing on her mind that was first on her list.

"Everyone lets go find my son and bring him back," this caused them all to agree and cheer. 'I'm coming my son, mommy is coming to make us a family again.'

**AN: And that's a wrap! Man that took way longer than I would have liked everyone and I really do apologize for it. Work and family have really kept me from getting to this, not to mention school. So much work but things are finally starting to calm down (thank goodness). I hope this chapter was worth it. Also as I have stated before I might add one more to the Harem, I am not sure yet. On another note, I hope the battle sequence was to everyone's liking, if not let me know what I did wrong so I can work on it, just please no flamers. Well I said my piece so as always please leave your reviews and favorite my story. Peace out everybody.**

**Dragon Soul94 is out!**


End file.
